The Demon of Remnant
by MementoMori115
Summary: When demon's die, where do they go? They certainly don't go to heaven. So the obvious answer is hell. But Mard Geer was a demon beyond demon's, so instead of death, he ended up in a different world entirely. But what is he to do in this new world? Move over Salem. A new threat has arrived on Remnant and it is playing for keeps.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Thought this might be a good concept for a crossover. Tell me what you think. Should he still be a bad guy, or have a change of heart and be helpful. Not sure if I will do much with this unless someone else wants to take the premise and run with it.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 1_

" _It shall begin soon... Darkness will pour forth from the doors of hell... a darkness to swallow all the worlds light."_

 **(-)**

In a forest clearing lay a man. Or rather, a monster with the strapping's of a man.

The monster wore a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter color as well. The cuffs of his jacket are rolled up, revealing a light-colored inside, which contrasts the black outside of his jacket, and have a black line cutting through the edge of the fabric. Beneath the jacket he wore a frilly dark v-necked shirt. His black pants hung lazily over his equally dark boots.

The monster himself was tall, lean, and had the appearance of a young man. His black hair is long and wavy, reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes.

Suddenly the being's eyes snapped open and he began to sit up.

He examined his surroundings with a mildly confused look, but maintained composure on his face.

"What is going on?" he asked aloud, more to himself than anyone who might be within earshot, which from the looks of it was nobody.

"What happened?"

The monster suddenly grabbed his head in pain as his mind was assaulted by memories.

 _Two humans. One with salmon pink hair and another with hair as dark as the night. They foolishly stood against him, but despite all odds they came out victorious. His plans foiled, his guild in ruins, and in his final moments... his master cast him aside._

" _Mard Geer... can fulfill... your wish..." he rasped out as he reached towards the black eyed man._

" _That will no longer be necessary." the man said as he snapped his fingers._

 _And then... nothingness._

His entire world went blank and the next thing he knew he had woken up in this forest.

Mard Geer examined his surroundings in a futile attempt to figure out where he was, but as far as he could tell he was in a forest somewhere. It was dark out for what it was worth so it made things harder to see, although his eyes were rapidly adjusting to the darkness.

One thing he took note of was the absence of ethernanos in the air.

"Did Face go off after all? No, impossible. The dragons destroyed it. But why the lack of ethernanos then?" he thought aloud as he pursed his lips and brought his hand to his chin.

"Perhaps Mard Geer should find out where he... is..." his voice trailed off at the end as he cast his eyes towards the sky where he noticed something out of the ordinary. The moon was shattered like a broken mirror.

"Perhaps this one is no longer on Earthland."

Suddenly a rustling was heard in some nearby bushes. Mard Geer turned his attention to the sound and as he did a large beast emerged from the foliage.

It had fur of the purest black and glowing red eyes that were filled with malice. Upon its head was a mask of bone, white as the moon itself with intricate patterns scrawled across it. Stuck in the beasts back were several spikes that were jutting out from its flesh, but they did not seem to cause it pain. It had razor sharp claws that appeared to be made of the same material as its mask. The overall figure was that of a bipedal wolf, quite unlike any creature Mard Geer had seen before.

The beast reared up on its hind legs before arching its head towards the sky. Then, without warning, it howled. The howl echoed throughout the forest and without a doubt was meant to call attention to its position.

Mard Geer cocked his head to the side for a moment as he pondered what was happening. He could tell just from a glance that this creature was hostile given the predatory look it was giving him, but he was unconcerned with the threat it posed as Mard Geer was vastly superior in strength.

"Hmm, you think that you are worthy to stand against Mard Geer?" he questioned the beast who simply charged at him in response.

Mard Geer raised his fingers up in the direction of the creature.

"Pathetic."

At his utterance, several thorny vines erupted from the ground and impaled the body of the beast. It was struck twice in its torso, once in its leg, and again in its head, killing it instantly.

Mard Geer then dispelled the vines, allowing the body to fall to the ground where it started to rapidly decompose. Just in time for several more similar creatures to jump out from the treeline.

"Hmmph, you must be awfully full of yourselves if you think that you even stand a chance against Mard Geer."

Mard Geer held up his hand and in it grew several roses. He then threw the roses at the creatures like knives whereupon they embedded into the creatures skin. Moments later the roses exploded, blowing apart the beasts bodies and sending blood and viscera everywhere.

"Completely pointless. Though Mard Geer must admit that he is curious as to just what these beasts are. Perhaps he should start with trying to find out just where he is." Mard Geer spoke rather eloquently as he promptly headed into the forest.

Mard Geer walked through the forest at his own pace, not caring about any of the potential dangers that lurked in the shadows. While he walked he had time to ponder his current situation.

"Just what exactly happened after Mard Geer failed? Did master send him to this world as punishment? Or was that an unforeseen consequence? Hmm, for now Mard Geer will do his best to find out where he is, then he will worry about figuring out what to do next."

After a few hours of walking through the dark, Mard Geer began to see a light piercing through the darkness.

"Ah, finally, some progress."

As Mard Geer made his way towards the light he began to see tents through the trees, and with them humans.

"Tch, detestable creatures." Mard Geer said as he lightly ground his teeth, remembering how his guild was brought low by such creatures. Under normal circumstances he would happily slaughter any human he came across, but right now with no idea where he was and with out a clear goal, he decided to play nice. So Mard Geer put on his usual grin and approached the camp.

When he made it into the clearing he noticed that all of the humans were wearing uniforms of some sort. Black and white hooded jackets with white masks similar to that of the beasts he fought earlier. He found it strange that some of them had antlers or animal ears poking of from their hoods, but decided not to dwell on that. He did notice however, that scattered about the camp were various firearms and swords. Clearly this was not a simple camping trip, but Mard Geer cared not for the danger that was presented.

Seeing as how no one had yet to notice him, Mard Geer walked up to an unsuspecting man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me."

The man spun around and immediately stumbled backwards upon seeing Mard Geer.

"Would you be so kind as to tell Mard Geer where he is?"

"INTRUDER!" the man shouted in response which called attention to Mard Geer's position.

In the span of several seconds every person in the area had grabbed a weapon and surrounded Mard Geer.

Mard Geer couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the situation. Of course this was how they would react, but Mard Geer was far from worried. In fact, it was the humans who should be worried right now.

"Mard Geer thinks that it is quite rude to be pointing weapons at someone asking for help."

"Somebody go get Taurus!" one of the gun toting men shouted. Another ran off in response to him.

Mard geer remained still as the humans got progressively more edgy. He was doing his best to hold back the urge to kill them all right then and there, but he needed information and right now they were his best bet.

After a few moments of contemplating his options, Mard Geer noticed someone new approaching. The man wore a black jacket over a red shirt, had red hair with two horns sprouting from the front of his head, had a white visor covering his eyes, and strapped at his waist in an unusual sheath was a katana.

The man walked forward into the ring of guards that surrounded Mard Geer and stood mere feet away from him.

"Who the hell are you?" the man ground out.

Mard Geer let an arrogant smile creep across his lips.

"I have gone by many names. The Underworld King, master of Tartaros, the crimson thorn, but you may refer to me... as Mard Geer."

"What kind of ridiculous name is that?" Taurus asked.

"One that you will remember in hell." Mard Geer replied ominously. All of the grunts tensed up at the remark.

"But I digress. That will have to wait for another time. Right now Mard Geer is in need of information. Would you be so kind as to tell me where I am?"

Taurus drew his sword and pointed it at Mard Geer, inches from his face. "Why the hell should we tell you anything? You're just a fithy human." he snarled.

"While my outward appearance is as such, I can testify that I am far from human." Mard Geer stated before adopting a curious look. "Still, are you not human yourself?"

"We are faunus you bastard! We are not on the same level as you trash." Taurus spat out with disgust.

"Hmm, curious. Mard Geer fails to note the difference between you and humans. Is it the animal ears?"

"Are you some kind of comedian? Or are you just plain stupid? Have you really never seen a faunus before?"

"I suppose I haven't as I am not from here. But in my eyes you are essentially the same as human aside from your animal traits."

"Don't you dare compare us to them!" Taurus barked.

"If I had to make a comparison, it would be like comparing insects to arachnids. Sure they are different, but because they are so similar one fails to take note of the differences. That is how Mard Geer views humans. So, in the end I still can't see you as anything more than a human."

"You bastard!" one of the more hot-headed grunts screamed out in rage as he charged Mard Geer with his sword. He never got far.

Mard Geer turned to the man, a sinister look plastered on his face, and lazily pointed his fingers towards the foolish man. As he pointed, a vine of thorns shot up from the ground and pierced the mans chest, right through his heart. He had no time to react, no time to feel pain, no time to be shocked at the fact that he was about to die. Nothing, just instant death.

The vine remained in place, holding the mans lifeless body in place which unnerved the remaining faunus.

"As you can see, acts of aggression towards me are a most foolish endeavor. So it would be in your best interest to comply with my request as it is the best course of action to extend your already shortening lifespans." Mard Geer spoke rather eloquently as he returned his attention back to Taurus.

 **(-)**

Adam Taurus had no idea what to think right now. Just who on Remnant was the man who was standing before him. He came out of nowhere, seemed to have no idea what a faunus was, and just killed one of his men instantly.

 _He pierced right through his Aura like it was nothing. Was that his Semblance?_ Adam thought cautiously as he steadied his blade.

 _Plus there is also the unnatural 'aura' he himself gives off. It just feels wrong._

"So I will ask again, where am I?" Mard Geer asked.

Adam, deciding it would be best to at least wait until the man lowered his guard, chose to comply with the mans request.

"You are currently in the White Fang camp on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale which is a few miles to the north."

"Ah, I am afraid that I have never heard of such a place. It is as I feared. Master has sent Mard Geer to another world." Mard Geer cast his eyes skyward in a contemplative look. "But for what reason have I been sent here? Without master I am without purpose. Perhaps it is time for Mard Geer to find a new goal in life."

"What the hell are you rambling about?" questioned Adam.

Mard Geer waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing for an insect such as yourself to be concerned with."

 _Great. First that Cinder woman returns and levels my old camp and now I'm dealing with some kind of loon. Albeit a dangerous one at that._ Adam thought as he began strategizing. "Is that all you wanted?"

Mard Geer returned his attention to Adam. "Ah, forgive me, Mard Geer was lost in thought. Just contemplating his next move. But as for your question, I suppose there is something else I want from you."

Adam arched an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

A wicked grin worked its way across Mard Geer's face. "Why, your life of course."

Mard Geer raised his hand and Adam jumped backwards. Just in time too as dozens of vines erupted from the ground around Mard Geer and sent the rest of the White Fang flying as they swatted about.

"Hmm, it appears that you have good reflexes... for a human." Mard Geer finished in a dark tone.

"I'm a faunus damnit!" Adam roared in response.

"And I thought I said that the difference does not matter to me. Human, faunus, all who stand in my way will die." Mard Geer said as he cast his arms outward and smiled. "You will just be another in a long line of many, another body on the pile as it were. But fear not mister Taurus. Since you were so kind as to answer my questions, I will make your death as painless as possible. Do your best to hold still."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So here is chapter 2 I guess. Hope you guys like the story. I always liked Mard Geer as a villain and so I decided to make a crossover with him. My original plan was to make it a crossover with Bleach with him as an Arrancar, but I went with RWBY instead. Be sure to R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 2_

 **(-)**

Adam quickly sheathed Wilt in preparation of the battle that was about to unfold.

"Everyone stand back! He's mine." Adam warned the White Fang grunts who remained conscious.

"You presume to take on Mard Geer by yourself? That is awfully arrogant of you. It is worth mentioning that Mard Geer will not be using his full strength against you."

"God would you just SHUT UP!" Adam roared as he charged forward and fired Wilt from Blush.

The sword flew through the air and slammed into Mard Geer's chest were it hung in the air for a moment, allowing Adam to grab the blades hilt and swing it across Mard Geer's torso. But Mard Geer foresaw the attack and jumped backwards out of range. As he landed he raised his fingers again and a massive rose shaped explosion erupted in front of Adam.

Adam was knocked back several meters from the force of the explosion but quickly righted himself.

"Are you okay boss?!" one of the grunts asked.

"I'm fine. Just get out of here before he goes after you. You're no match for him."

"How kind of you to worry about the safety of your own men despite the danger you currently face. Are they a distraction to you? Allow me to remove them from the equation." Mard Geer said as he knelt down to touch the ground.

Seconds later dozens of thorny vines erupted from the ground beneath the soldiers feet and impaled them all. They were dead, just like that.

"YOU BASTARD!" Adam roared out in rage. A rage so pure you could feel it radiating off of his very being.

But Mard Geer looked like he couldn't care less.

"I am going to KILL YOU!" Adam shouted as he charged Mard Geer. Once he got within a few feet he fired Wilt out and proceeded to slash at Mard Geer several times. Downward, horizontal, diagonal, upward, he attacked in all manner of ways, but none of the attacks hit home as Mard Geer kept dodging them.

"Human rage is such a humorous emotion. I find it hard to resist laughing at your predicament. The angrier you got the sloppier your attacks become. All that you are doing is making this fight easier for me." Mard Geer gloated as he continued to dodge.

Adam quickly backed off from his assault. _Damn, he's right. I need to get my emotions under control otherwise I won't be able to beat him._

Adam took a few deep breaths before assuming a combat stance.

"Ah, I see that you have resolved to calm down. Maybe now you will put up a good fight for Mard Geer."

"I won't just give you a good fight, I will utterly destroy you." Adam bit back.

A smile worked its way across Mard Geer's lips. "I welcome you to try."

Mard Geer swiped his hands across and several vines erupted from the ground to Adam's right. he quickly drew Wilt from its sheath and cut down the attack before it could hit him. Mard Geer then grew a flower in his hand and threw it at the ground in front of Adam. An explosion occurred not moments later which Adam back-stepped to avoid. Suddenly he felt pain as a vine slammed into his side and sent him skyward. His Aura took the brunt of the attack but it still hurt like hell.

As he tumbled through the air, Adam looked down to see a grinning Mard Geer raise his hand towards him. Adam instinctively gripped at Wilt as more vines came forth from the ground. The first one he cut in half, the second one he stabbed into in order to gain a foothold, then he jumped off of it and proceeded to land on and run down the third one. He returned Wilt to Blush and ran downwards on the vine towards Mard Geer.

Mard Geer prepared to launch another attack, but Adam was to fast. Using all of his strength he performed a quick-draw attack and slashed at Mard Geer. He heard the sound of cloth being shredded followed by the satisfying feeling of Wilt biting into flesh. blood splattered across the ground as Adam landed behind Mard Geer and re-sheathed Wilt.

But...

"Impressive."

Adam jumped away out of pure instinct just in time to avoid another flower explosion. He then turned to see Mard Geer still standing, with a small cut on his shoulder.

"You actually managed to wound Mard Geer. I will have you know that's quite a feat. But still not enough to defeat me."

"Just what the hell are you? I put everything into that attack. I have taken down Atlas mechs with that move like they were nothing, and yet you escape with only a mere scratch!" Adam shouted in frustration. "And just what the hell is your Semblance?!"

"I am not familiar with this 'semblance' of which you speak. But if you are referring to my powers, they are a type of curse." Mard Geer elaborated.

"A... curse?"

"Yes. Similar to magic yet at the same time different, curses are what are utilized by the Demon's of the Book of Zeref. My particular curse is the Thorn curse. It allows me to grow an infinite number of thorns from where ever I wish, among other things as I have demonstrated."

"Impossible! You're just talking out your ass."

"Believe me or not I do not care. All that matters is that you will be dead soon." Mard Geer said as he readied himself. "Now, shall we continue?"

Adam chardged Mard Geer again and drew Wilt as fast as lightning to slash at the mans head. Mard Geer ducked underneath and Adam followed up by aiming Blush at Mard Geer's face. He fired, but Mard Geer turned his head to the side to avoid the attack. Adam then brought Wilt down to try again at decapitating Mard Geer. His attack hit nothing but air as Mard Geer sidestepped it.

Then he punched Adam in the center of the chest, causing him to recoil in pain. He followed up with a kick to the leg which brought Adam to his knees. Mard Geer thrust his hand forward in an attempt to pierce Adam's chest, but before he could, Adam rolled backwards and fired several shots at Mard Geer from Blush. Mard Geer called up a wall of thorns to protect himself before sending the wall forward like a wave of thorny death. Adam began rapidly slashing at the approaching vines and cut open a whole in the middle through which he escaped. Right on the other side of the hole, waiting for him, was Mard Geer. In his hand were several roses which he threw at Adam. He dodged the first, deflected the second and third with Wilt, but the final one hit him in the chest.

The force of the point blank explosion was massive and sent Adam tumbling. He quickly recovered into a fighting stance, and just in time to counter the strike Mard Geer had prepared. Using Blush, Adam batted aside Mard Geer's fist and he followed up by slashing at Mard Geer's chest again. But unfortunately, aside from the damage to his outer clothing, he escaped relatively unharmed.

Mard Geer raised his hand again and more vines erupted from the ground and sent Adam skyward again. As he looked down he could see Mard Geer smirking as he prepared his next attack. Adam righted himself in the air and prepared himself for an all or nothing gamble. He pulled his blade back into the precursor for a thrust attack as he fell through the air. Then he saw the vines erupt from the ground. He held still, allowing the vines to just barely miss him as they grazed past him. He got closer and closer to Mard Geer until he was right on top of him, an then... he stabbed Wilt forward.

The attack was aimed right for Mard Geer's heart. Adam could feel as his blade sunk into flesh, but alas just like his earlier attacks, it only scratched the surface.

Mard Geer grabbed Adam by the throat and threw him across the destroyed campsite.

"Mard Geer must admit that he underestimated you. Had you been stronger then that last attack would have possibly killed me. And here I thought only Devil Slayers could do such harm."

Adam coughed as he gripped his throat and began to stand up. "Bastard..."

"Although I need not use it, I feel like I should show you just how great the difference in our power is, so that you may know that you never stood a chance."

As he said this a mysterious and malevolent energy began to enshroud Mard Geer. His body began to give off smoke as his form changed. His body became more muscular as his cothing disappeared in favor of an armored form. His skin darkened and took on the ragged pattern of his coat. He grew dark horns on his forehead and jagged teeth. His finger were replaced with claws and his ears became elongated and elf-like. Sprouting from his back were large bat-like wings and feathers grew from his wrists and collar.

Adam was frozen in fear as the very definition of a demon stood before him.

"This is my true form." Mard Geer spoke in a much darker voice as he outstretched his wings and faced the sky. "My Etherious form. I am the definitive demon, Mard Geer Tartaros." he finished as he returned his attention to Adam who was sweating bullets just from being in his presence.

"Now do you understand just how far apart our power levels are? Now do you see just how pointless your endeavor was? This is despair." Mard Geer stated as he began to step towards Adam.

Adam did his best to remain standing, but with every step he could feel the immense pressure exerted by Mard Geer push him down. It was like standing underneath a raging waterfall.

Soon Mard Geer stood mere feet away from him. "I will not kill you this day." Mard Geer stated coldly, which confused Adam. "No, you will serve as a messenger to all your kind. Tell all of human and faunus kind that their days are numbered. That Mard Geer is coming for them. This will be no war, no quarrel, no natural disaster. This will be an extinction. A dying of the light."

Mard Geer reached his hand down to grasp Adam's face, but in a last desperate attempt at victory, Adam fired Wilt out of Blush at maximum speed and slashed at Mard Geer.

Mard Geer did not dodge the attack. Rather, he caught it. He caught Adam's sword. His most powerful draw attack was caught by Mard Geer's bare hand.

"It seems this one still has some fight left in him." Mard Geer said loathingly as he gripped down on Wilt. "Allow me to rectify that problem." he said as he gripped the blade with all his might, breaking it into dozens of shards.

Adam could just stare in horror as his blade shattered along with any hope he had of victory. The world died before him, and he knew, in that moment, that he stood before a true monster. He then felt a pain as Mard Geer grasped his left shoulder with one hand and his left hand with the other.

"Suffer." Mard Geer stated as he began to pull.

Adam was in immense pain as he felt his bones dislocate and his muscles begin to tear. Mard Geer was by far not making this easy or quick.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried out in pain as his arm was stretched to its limits, and then...

*snap*

Mard Geer ripped his arm right out of its socket, the muscle and skin hanging off of the stump like wet paper. Blood began pouring out rapidly as it stained the ground.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Adam shouted as he grasped at the stump that was once his left arm before turning his attention back to Mard Geer who was holding his arm like it was some kind of trophy.

"You humans are such fragile creatures." he said as he began to examine the arm. "So weak, so susceptible to pain..." his eyes adopted a look of disdain.

"So why is it that I was felled by such insignificant creatures?" he said as he tossed Adam's arm into the woods.

"Why do you dare stand against those that are your betters?!" he roared to the sky in anger as he remembered his last fight. Mard Geer wiped his hand downward across his face as he calmed himself down.

"What drives you?" Mard Geer asked as he kicked Adam across the camp.

"What pushes you forward?" he questioned as he jumped over to Adam and stomped on his leg, breaking it in the process.

Adam was just barely conscious at this point, his mask had flown off revealing his face, and he was beginning to cough up blood. Knowing that the abuse would not stop, he attempted to crawl away with his good arm. but he was stopped when he felt a familiar claw grasp him by the neck.

Mard Geer turned him around so he was facing him and used his other hand hand to grasp his head and force him into eye contact.

"Why is it that even when all seems lost... you still try to fight it?" he asked. "Answer me."

"B-be... because... *cough*... because I can't be stopped... until I... achieve my goal." Adam barely managed to rasp out.

"Hmm... I can't believe I even expected a halfway decent answer from you." Mard Geer said as he let go of Adam's body and let it fall to the ground.

"I suppose I should look elsewhere for my answer." Mard Geer said as he reverted back to his human form and left.

Soon after Adam's world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So, chapter 3. Can't really think of much to say right now. Thanx for reading and reviewing and all that. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 3_

 **(-)**

Adam didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he woke up his entire body ached in pain and he could taste the faint metallic flavor of blood in his mouth. His first instinct was to reach for his weapon, but it wasn't at his side. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness that welcomed him he eventually realized that he was no longer in the forest as he last remembered.

He examined his surroundings. It was a small room with metal industrial walls and a bright ceiling light hanging above. The door wasn't anything special, just a normal wooden door with a window in it.

As Adam tried to sit up he realized that his body was strapped down to the bed he found himself on. His shirt and jacket had been removed and his chest was covered in bandages. He heard the ever present beep of a heart monitor and saw an IV stand dripping an unknown liquid into a tube that was inserted in his arm.

"Where the hell am I?"

Almost as if in response to his question the door opened and in walked a member of the White Fang. It was a cat faunus wearing a white lab coat. No doubt he was a doctor.

"Nice to see that you are awake sir. Don't worry, the restraints are only there to prevent you from thrashing about." the White Fang doctor said calmingly.

"Urgh, what happened?" Adam asked as he withstood the mother of all headaches.

"Well, that is actually what we were going to ask you. When your camp didn't report in as scheduled, we sent out a scouting group to find you. When they arrived at your camp they found everyone slaughtered save for you, and the rest of the camp was trashed. That was three days ago." the doctor said as he pulled out a clipboard. "You had several broken ribs, a broken leg, internal bruising, trauma to the trachea, third degree burns... the list goes on but I think you get the idea. You are lucky to be alive." the doctor responded rather worrisomely.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Now get me out of this thing." Adam said as he struggled in his restraints.

"Sir, I highly advise that you-"

"Get. Me. Out. Now." He demanded as he spoke each word with extra emphasis.

"R-right away sir." the doctor answered fearfully.

After having his restraints undone, Adam reached to pull out his IV, but was unable to as he couldn't move his left arm. He looked to see what the problem was and was filled with rage upon seeing the appendage missing. Instead of removing the IV normally, he simply jerked his arm to rip it out before reaching over to the nearby table that he saw his gear on. He threw his shirt and jacket on over his bandages but left them unbuttoned, and then he returned his visor to its proper place over his eyes. He then grabbed Blush that was leaning up against the wall and left the room with the doctor following. He was without Wilt so he would need a replacement blade soon, but that could wait for right now.

"Where are we right now?"

"We are currently at our underground hideout in Mountain Glenn." the doctor hurriedly responded. "And umm, there is somone here to see you."

"Who?" Adam all but growled out which frightened the doctor even more.

"Cinder Fall sir." the doctor answered nervously as he hid behind his clipboard.

Adam's grip on Blush tightened until his knuckles were white. He absolutely loathed that woman. She may have allied herself with them, but she was still human.

"Just great." Adam said as he made his way down the hall. He was rapidly becoming familiar with his surroundings as he recognized the various corridors of the base. "Where is she?"

"In the conference room sir." the doctor answered before leaving to take care of other work.

As Adam made his way to the conference room he was getting a variety of stares from the various guards stationed throughout the base. Some looked curious, others worried, while a few seemed frightened. Adam was one of the toughest members of the White Fang, and someone had completely crushed him. Everyone knew what the ramifications meant.

Sooner then he wanted to Adam found himself at the door to the conference room. He opened the door and walked inside the large room. It had a large oval table that ran the length of the room with a projector and a screen set up on one side. Various boards with plans lined the walls of the room as well as maps of troop movement. But none of this concerned Adam right now. For the time being he was focused on the rather insufferable woman who sat at the head of the table. Her two cronies standing behind her.

The woman in question looked fairly young and wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. She has wavy black hair that covers one of her amber eyes and almost always has a smug look on her face.

Adam ground his teeth as her smile reminded him of Mard Geer.

Her two underlings looked very different to each other. One was a dark skinned, red eyed girl with green hair, while the other was a pale skinned boy with silver hair and grey eyes. The former was Emerald Sustrai while the latter was Mercury Black. And the one sitting in front of them was of course Cinder Fall.

"What the hell do you want?" he all but growled like the beast he was.

"Oh, not in the talking mood are we?" Cinder asked teasingly.

"I'm never in a talking mood with humans." Adam bit back.

Cinder shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough. Now, as for why I'm here..." she trailed off as she gestured to Adam. "I'm sure you can tell."

Adam scoffed. "You come here to see how I was doing? Thanks for the concern but I don't want it coming from you."

"Nice to see that you still have your sense of humor. It would be a shame if you lost it in battle with whatever you were fighting." Cinder said as she leaned her elbows on the table to form a pyramid with her fingers.

"Yeah, real shame."

"So, seeing as how you are still alive but not behind bars, I take it that you didn't come across a powerful Huntsman. Was it a Grimm?" asked Cinder.

Adam took a seat across from Cinder. "I have no idea what it was."

A look of curiosity worked its way across Cinder's features. "Oh, and what do you mean by that?"

"The creature I encountered referred to itself as Mard Geer. But he also said that he was known as other things, such as the Underworld King."

"Creature? Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that whatever I fought wasn't human or faunus, or even Grimm for that matter. It was a monster dressed up in the flesh of man."

Cinder frowned at what he said. "Elaborate." she demanded in a cold tone.

"He looked like a normal human for the most part. He wore a dark, flame patterned jacket and had long, dark, wavy hair that was tied in a large ponytail. He fought by summoning forth thorny vines from the ground, but it wasn't his Semblance." Adam paused to allow for the information to sink in.

"Rather, he called it a curse."

"A curse?" questioned Emerald.

"What? The guy doesn't like his Semblance?" joked Mercury.

Cinder raised a hand to silent her two companions. "Go on."

"He said that it was like magic, but different. And I am inclined to believe him as he used his powers in a multitude of ways."

"Curse huh? I will have to look into this. But on to more important matters. What did he want with you? I'm sure he didn't pick a fight with you just for fun."

"I wouldn't put it above him not to, but no, his fight did have a purpose. He... wants to extinguish all life." Adam said with an ominous expression.

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked as her brain started to formulate plans.

"Exactly what I said. He despises humans and fails to note the difference between them and faunus so he wants to wipe them off the face of the planet. The only reason he left me alive was to serve as a warning. Trust me, this... thing is not here to play nice. It wants to kill all that it comes across, and it has the power to do so." Adam said as his gaze drifted to his arm. "He went easy on me."

Cinder began plotting in her mind the different ways that she would have to deal with this new wild card. "Can you give a good description of him?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Everyone needs to know who and what we are up against. If we have a description of him then we can avoid or find him."

"Find him? Why would you want to find him?" Adam queried.

"Why, to enlist him of course." Cinder stated matter-of-factly.

Adam shot up out of his seat at the notion. "HELL NO! There is no way in hell that thing will even consider joining us! It wants nothing more then to kill us all! If anything we should be planning on how we can kill it."

"I'll plan for that too, but can you imagine it. If this person has even half the power that you claim he has, then he would make for one hell of an addition to our forces."

"Listen lady! If you plan on going after him, fine! But leave me and my men out of it. As you can see I am no longer in any condition to fight him and my men are no match for him." Adam snarled.

"Fair enough. I will deal with him myself. After all, if he truly uses magic, then I should be a match for him." Cinder said as her eye began to glow.

 **(-)**

It was light out and Mard Geer was currently walking the streets of Vale as inconspicuous as ever. It had been a few days since he had arrived in Vale and he was doing his best to remain under the radar. As it was he had no real knowledge on the world so he decided that he would start by trying to find a bookshop or a library so that he may appease his thirst for knowledge as well as plan just how he would go about exterminating all life. His arms also felt somewhat empty since they were no longer in possession of the tome of E.N.D. So he decided to walk the streets in his human form as he tried to locate an establishment that could help him.

However he failed to realize just how hard that would be. As it was, Vale was an enormous kingdom and there were many different districts to it. More than enough for Mard Geer to get lost in them.

Sure he could ask someone for directions, but the mere thought of obtaining help from such filthy creatures utterly repulsed him. He was already doing his best to suppress his urge to kill them so asking for help would be pushing it.

Finally on his third day in town he found what he was looking for. The rather large book motif just screamed library. Mard Geer walked inside the building where he was greeted by a large dark haired man with rather large side burns.

"Hello, and welcome to Tukson's book trade, home to every book under the sun. Can I help you?" the proprietor asked rather politely.

"I am just looking for now. Do you mind if I read a bit before I purchase any books?" Mard Geer asked.

"Why go ahead. Anything to make sure the customer is happy with their purchase. There are seats over in the corner if you want to sit down." the man said as he pointed to a rather secluded corner that had obviously been neglected.

Mard Geer gave the man a brief smile before he went through the bookshelves, looking for anything that might tell him about this worlds history or geography. Eventually he found a few that he piled in his arms before taking them over to the seat. He placed the pile down on a nearbyu table and began reading.

The first book was titled 'The History of Dust' and was about the discovery of this worlds primary resource called Dust. Mard Geer read at a fast pace and was done with the large book in just under 20 minuets.

"Interesting. This Dust is similar to lacrima crystals." Mard Geer thought aloud.

He then opened up another book simply titled 'The Grimm' and skimmed through it at a fast pace. He found it had much knowledge on the strange creatures that Mard Geer had encountered in thew woods.

"Perhaps I can gain the support of these beasts."

Mard Geer was about to open the next book when he heard the door open to the store. In walked two youths, one male and one female, who Mard Geer promptly ignored. They at the same time however, did not seem to notice him in the secluded corner of the bookstore.

Mard Geer started reading his next book as the female struck up a conversation with the stores owner, but Mard Geer tuned them out. Mard Geer then noticed that it started to get darker in the room. He looked up and noticed the male was turning down the lights and blacking out the windows.

Having his reading light stolen from him, Mard Geer couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

His voice caught the two youths by surprise as they had not noticed him, as well as Tukson who seemed to have forgotten Mard Geer's presence. All three had turned to him, no doubt he had interrupted their conversation.

"What the- when did you get there?" the girl asked.

In the second that she turned her attention away from him, Tukson bolted out the back.

"Damn it!" the girl hissed.

"Should we go after him?" the boy asked.

"No, too many witnesses in the streets. Though I suppose we should deal with our eavesdropper." the girl said as she gestured to Mard Geer. "Do your thing Mercury."

"With pleasure." the boy responded as he made his way over to Mard Geer. "Sorry about this buddy, nothing personal. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

The boy then lifted up his leg and kicked at Mard Geer's face.

A shot rang out in the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- So here we are, another chapter. If you have complaints about Mard Geer's interaction with Mercury and Emerald I will gladly listen to them, but I feel that if Mard Geer just goes about slaughtering everybody then that will make for a very short story. Also, I know the power I have him use on the Grimm wasn't used by him in the series, but I assume he has something akin to it given how versatile his powers are in relation to his curse. Remember to R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 4_

 **(-)**

Mercury was sweating bullets. He had aimed perfectly and the man had not so much as moved... Yet he missed. His kick missed its target. But why? The answer was in the form of a thorny vine that had erupted from the ground and was currently entwined around Mercury's ankle. It had thrown off his aim so as to miss.

The man then closed his book and stood up, mere inches from Mercury.

"You presume to kill Mard Geer?" the man asked as he stared directly into Mercury's eyes.

"Mard... Geer?" Mercury questioned wearily.

"That is my name." Mard Geer confirmed.

"Oh crap. You're the guy that took off Adam's arm." Mercury stated nervously as he was held in place by the vine.

A flash of recognition made its way across Mard Geer's face. "Ah, I see you are acquainted with my messenger. Then you must be aware of what happens next, right?" Mard Geer said as he began to raise his hand.

"Wait!" Emerald called out.

"What is it insect?" Mard Geer asked.

"We want to make you an offer."

"Oh, you have an offer for me? What, is this some sort of 'deal with the devil'? You think that you can arrange for me to spare your lives?" Mard Geer questioned as his hand rested on Mercury's leg.

"Nothing of the sort." Emerald responded. "Our boss has an equally beneficial offer for you that you might be interested in. There is a bar on the seedy side of town known as The Bleeding Beowolf. Go there in three days time at 10 o'clock at night and our boss will find you."

"Hmm, interesting. But, what is to stop me from killing your friend here? He did after all, try to kill me."

"Then kill him. You'd be doing me a favor." Emerald answered.

"Emerald! Help me god damn it! That ain't funny!" Mercury pleaded.

"So, you care not for the well being of your comrade?"

"Not really." Emerald shrugged. "Bit too much of a smart-ass for me."

"Hmm, interesting. You are very much different from the humans I have encountered in the past. Always going on about camaraderie and how they protect each other." Mard Geer said as his hand left Mercury's leg. Moments later the vine that held him in place disappeared. "Consider yourself lucky that I am in a good mood right now. Now begone from here."

Mercury took the opportunity that presented itself and quickly scrambled away from Mard Geer who couldn't help but chuckle at the frightened display. As he rejoined Emerald, the two of them proceeded to leave the bookstore, leaving Mard Geer alone to do as he saw fit.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes." Mard Geer said as he reopened his book to the last page he was on.

 **(-)**

After reading through the last of the books that he had picked out, Mard Geer then ransacked the cash register for money before leaving. In his arms was one book in particular that he had become fond of. It was titled 'Myths and Legends of Remnant' and held various stories about the worlds more obscure lore. Such as the story of the Four Maidens which intrigued Mard Geer considerably.

Mard Geer walked the streets in search of a cafe in order to stop to get a drink. Although he was a demon and had no need of such sustenance, he was also a man of finer tastes and as such had a fondness for tea.

It wasn't long before he found a suitable location. A restaurant called 'Macbeths Cafe'. Mard Geer entered the establishment where he was greeted by a waitress who guided him to an open table.

"Welcome to Macbeth's." she greeted cheerfully. "How can I help you?"

Mard Geer's face adopted an impassive smile. "A cup of your finest tea please."

"As you wish sir." the woman said as she wrote on her notepad and left.

While Mard Geer waited for his drink he began to plot his next moves. Sure he had resolved to kill all humans as well as the faunus subspecies, but given how large the world was he was beginning to think that maybe he was biting off more then he could chew. Killing the lesser beings was the only real thing he could think of doing in this world as he had no idea how to get back to his own, but what exactly would that accomplish? What would he do once his slaughter was complete?

"Perhaps I should reconsider my options." Mard Geer said as he leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh.

"Then again, I could always see what this mystery person has to offer me." Mard Geer concluded as he remembered his earlier conversation.

Mard Geer was snapped from his musings by the arrival of his order.

"Here you go sir." the waitress said as she placed the cup of tea on the table. "This is our finest cup of tea. It's made from tea leaves imported from Mistral and is mixed with syrup from the sap of Forever Fall trees. I'm sure you will enjoy it. Will that be all?"

"Yes, you may go now." Mard Geer said as he gripped his tea cup.

The waitress promptly left as Mard Geer took a sip from the drink. He was momentarily stunned at just how good it tasted. The sweetness from the syrup made it perfect.

"Hmm, perhaps I will spare this place from my wrath when the time comes." he mused as he took another sip from his tea.

As Mard Geer enjoyed his tea, his mind drifted back to the subject of the creatures of Grimm and how they were attracted to negative emotions, much like how his curses gain strength from the same emotions. He wondered if perhaps, there was a way for him to control the beasts.

"I suppose that it wouldn't hurt to try. They would become a great asset if I am successful." Mard Geer said to himself as he finished his tea. He then waited for his bill before paying and leaving.

 **(-)**

Mard Geer had made his way back out beyond the safety of Vale's walls and into the Grimm infested wilderness. He decided that his best bet for finding the creatures was to have them come to him, so once he was far enough away from civilization he began to ravage the forest to draw out the Grimm. It didn't take long for them to find him.

The first to arrive was a pack of Beowolves roughly a dozen in number.

"Ah, how kind of you to respond to my summons. Such reliable beasts. Now it is time for you to serve me."

Mard Geer held out his hand and in it grew a rose, but it wasn't an ordinary rose for its petals were as black as the night itself.

"Rule of rose." he uttered.

Mard Geer then threw it at the nearest Grimm where it embedded in the beasts head.

Moments later the rose sprouted roots which began to burrow into the Beowolfs skin. The beast howled in anguish as the roots dug into its flesh, but soon the howls subsided. Suddenly it fell limp on the ground with a thud. Mard Geer looked on thinking that perhaps he over did it and killed the beast, but moments later his efforts bore fruit. The Beowolf began to twitch and spasm erratically on the ground before finally standing back up.

Its pack members looked on in confusion as their fellow Grimm began to change. It grew at least an extra foot in height and became more beastly in appearance. Its fangs grew in length as did its claws. The rose remained in place where it had struck and its roots began to spread across the rest of the body. The creature then let out a howl, but it was different than before. It was distorted and darker.

Mard Geer smiled in approval as his experiment was a success.

"Kill them." he ordered his new underling.

The beast turned to face its once fellow Grimm before dashing forward with increased agility and slashing its claws art the nearest Beowolf. Its attack cut clean through the beasts torso, causing it to fall apart in two. The beast then rushed another Beowolf and sank its teeth into its neck before ripping its head off.

The mauling continued as such until there were none left save for the turned one. The inferior Grimm never stood a chance against its superior strength and speed.

"Excellent. Truly magnificent. And to think it worked on the first try." Mard Geer said happily as he appraised his new underling. "It also seems to have some unforeseen side effects. Perfect."

Mard Geer then gestured to the Grimm. "Come here."

The Beowolf then approached Mard Geer and stopped a few feet in front of him.

"Stand."

The beast stood up.

" _Sit."_ Mard Geer ordered with his telepathy.

The beast sat.

"Good. It obeys both forms of orders. Now to test its effectiveness against humans." Mard Geer said as he smirked sinisterly.

Mard Geer led the Grimm towards a small settlement outside of Vale that he remembered seeing on a map. It was a small town of roughly 500 known as Parton.

 **(-)**

It was dusk when Mard Geer approached the walled settlement while he had his 'pet' hide in the treeline. The wall had several armed guards standing at attention on top while a single guard stood at the entrance on the ground which was a small metal gate.

"Who's there?" the guard asked as Mard Geer walked out from the trees.

"My name is Mard Geer, and I have business with this town." he replied vaguely.

The guard gave him a curious look as he prepared to reach for his weapon. Something about this man was just too off-putting. "And what business would that be?"

Mard Geer smiled. "Why, I've come to slaughter every man, woman, and child here." he stated simply.

The guard was put on edge by Mard Geer's response and took the rifle off of his back and aimed it at Mard Geer. "Very funny. You plan on doing that all by yourself?" the guard asked sarcastically.

"No, I brought something to do it for me." Mard Geer said as he snapped his fingers.

The guard caught a brief glimpse of a black blur that rushed him. "Wha-" that was all the guard could utter before a massive claw came down on his neck, decapitating him in the process.

"What was that?!" one of the guards up on the wall shouted. He peered over the edge and when he did a massive claw grabbed him and pulled him over the edge.

"Johnny!" one of the fellow guards exclaimed as his friend was taken away. Seconds later a blur jumped up and landed on the wall. The remaining guards were instantly frightened at the sight of the ghastly Beowolf that was clearly not your average Grimm.

"S-shoot it!" one of the men shouted as he aimed his rifle. The Beowolf rushed him and grabbed his arm and crushed it and the rifle he held.

"Aaaahhhhh!" the man screamed in agony, but his screams were short lived as the Beowolf bit down on the mans head and chomped it right off, his decapitated body spraying blood from the neck like a fountain.

The Beowolf then felt a pang of pain when it was shot by one of the few remaining guards.

"Kill it!"

The Grimm launched itself into the air before coming down on the poor guard and crushing him underfoot. His blood and innards squeezed out from his body from the force of the attack.

"It's too strong! Our Aura doesn't even stop it!" one of the guards yelled.

"Just keep shooting!" another responded.

The eruption of gunfire had drawn the attention of the citizens of the town who were now gazing in the direction of the wall. The gunfire continued for a few moments before abruptly cutting off, followed by screams of pain.

A blur flew upwards from the wall and the people made way as it landed in the center of the street. People looked on in horror as it was the barely recognizable body of one of the guards. Hid head was twisted around completely and he was missing an arm and a leg. The people were in a state of stunned silence which was broken when they heard a low growl come from the top of the wall.

They slowly arched their heads upwards and what their sight beheld shook them to their very core. A Beowolf unlike anything they had ever seen before was standing on the edge of the wall, a dead body in hand that he was chewing at.

The Beowolf then threw that body away as well before standing up, its silhouette painted agaisnt the rising moon.

Some people ran some screamed and some were frozen in terror, but all knew one thing in that moment... they were all going to die. Then the beast roared as it descended on the townspeople.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Chapter 5, hurrah! For the record, you can expect random updates from me. I took some risks with this chapter and I hope you like it. Let it be known that I ship Crosshares or whatever you want to call Coco/Velvet. Not sure how much romance this story will have though. Remember to R &R.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 5_

 _Your bloods gone bad, I knew it would._

 _The devil came, and made you bad for good._

 _So death is coming, to purge this town._

 _I know your name, and I'm gonna cut you down._

 **(-)**

Mard Geer walked down the street with an appraising look on his face. Currently the street was painted red with the blood of the many humans and faunus who were slain by his 'pet'. Their bodies strewn about haphazardly and in various states of post mauling. Mard Geer could here the screams of fear and pain coming from further in the town as his Beowolf continued its hunt. It was like music to his ears.

Mard Geer found a particularly well lit spot underneath a street light and raised his hand. Thorns grew up from the ground and formed into a makeshift throne for him to sit on.

He opened his book and resumed his reading from where he last let off, but first he gave another order to the beast.

" _Make sure to leave a few alive so they can call for help. I want to see how you fare against a team of Huntsman."_ he said telepathically.

Elsewhere the beast nodded in affirmation as it slowed its killing.

"Now we play the waiting game." said Mard Geer.

 **An hour later...**

"Alright guys, here's the deal." Coco Adel said to her teammates. They were currently riding in a Bullhead that was heading for the town of Parton.

"2 hours ago the town of Parton came under attack by an unknown type of Grimm. According to reports it slaughtered the majority of the townspeople in a matter of minuets and ripped through the guards Aura like it was nothing." Coco said with a stern look on her face. A look that was shared among her comrades.

"Our mission is to exterminate this Grimm and search the town for survivors. I hope none of you are squeamish, because we can expect a real horror show when we arrive."

The team listened on as they prepared themselves for the beast they would encounter.

"Normaly a mission like this would go to higher ranked Huntsman, but this is dire straights and we are the only team in the vicinity."

Her team remained silent as she continued the briefing.

"Listen, as long as we stick together and do what we do best, we'll come out fine. Got it?"

Her teammates nodded in response, but Coco noticed that Velvet was trembling ever so slightly.

"What's wrong Vel?" Coco asked as she leaned over and put her hand on Velvet's shoulder.

"Just nervous is all. I'm a little frightened at the thought of facing a Grimm that is able to wipe out an entire town by itself." she replied with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't think like that." Coco admonished. "The second you start to fear them is when they win."

"Right, thanks." Velvet brought her hands up to her face and gave her cheeks a light slap. Her shaking stopped and her face adopted a look of confidence.

 _There you go girl._ Coco thought approvingly as she took her seat.

"We're almost there. Ready up!" came the voice of the pilot.

Team CFVY pulled out their weapons and gave them one last look over before they landed.

The Bullhead touched down in the center of town and when it did team CFVY hopped out and were greeted to a rather gruesome sight.

Blood everywhere.

It was splattered on the walls of buildings on the ground, the sickly scent of metal hung in the air along with the smell associated with the dead. Claw marks dug into various buildings and along the streets, carving out a story of a brutal slaughter. But one thing was off.

"Where are all the bodies?" asked Yatsuhashi.

For all of the blood and carnage present there was not a single body. Not even a limb was left to be found.

"I don't think we want to find out what happened to them." replied Coco as she leveled her gun down the dark street.

By now night had fallen and all that was left to light up the town was the streetlights and whatever fires were burning from the destruction.

"Stay alert guys. This thing could be anywhere. It's probably watching us right now." Coco stated.

As they headed down the street the Bullhead took off into the sky. "Call me back when you're finished or if you find survivors." radioed the pilot.

"Will do. Now get out of here." responded Coco.

The group headed down the street with caution, taking extra special care to remain quiet and peer around corners to look for the Grimm responsible. If they could get the drop on the beast it would make their job all the more easier.

Suddenly they heard a clattering coming from a house nearby.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Velvet as she pointed to the house in question. It was a small one story stone building that looked like it had seen better days. The windows were boarded up and there were claw marks indicating that the Grimm had attempted to gain entry to it.

The team rushed over to the buildings front door and prepared to breach it.

"Fox, do your thing." ordered Coco.

Fox nodded in affirmation before taking a stance. He leaned back and then, with great force, thrust both his palms forward into the door, breaking it free from its hinges. The team then rushed inside with weapons drawn.

What greeted them however, was not Grimm.

"Oh thank god! The rescue team is here!"

Inside was a lone man who was covered in blood and dirt. A gash on his shoulder the source of the blood. He looked like he had just met god himself from the look of joy and hope on his face.

"Who are you sir?" asked Coco.

"My name is Blume. I was the towns communications officer. I'm the one that radioed for help. Thank god you guys came. I thought that thing was finally going to break in."

"Yeah, about that. What happened here?"

The man looked down somberly as he recalled the events of the past hour. "It was dusk when it happened. We heard gunfire coming from the wall and me and the rest of the townspeople decided to check it out. With how few Grimm we get around here we thought that maybe the guards were having target practice again." the man paused and grabbed his head in fear. "But then it came. A Beowolf the likes of which I've never seen before jumped the wall and landed in the town and began to slaughter everyone. The guards stood no chance whatsoever. The beast broke through their Aura with a single hit. It... it killed everyone."

Team CFVY gave the man some space as he continued to describe the events that led him to where he was now. How he was nicked by the beast as he ran from it, how he barricaded himself in this house and called for help using his scroll, how the beast continued its assault on his refuge and only stopped recently.

"That's one hell of a story. I'm sorry you had to go through all that." said Coco.

"But it's alright now! Because you guys are going to get me out of here!" the man said ecstatically. "Come on! Let's get to the Bullhead." he said as he rushed out the door.

"Wait up!" called Coco as she reached out towards the man. Coco then pulled out her scroll. "This is team CFVY to Bullhead R-15, do you copy?"

"This is R-15, I hear you." came the reply from her scroll.

"We got a survivor down here. Can you come around for a pickup?"

"Sure thing. We can be at the town square in 60 seconds."

"Roger that. Meet you there." Coco said as she put away her scroll. "Come on, let's go catch up with Blume."

Team CFVY headed back into the street where they caught a glimpse of Blume running towards the town square. They quickly caught up to him, but when they arrived at the town square they caught sight of another survivor. A young looking man with long black hair tied in a rather large ponytail. He wore a flame patterned jacket and in his arms was a book. He looked rather calm and collected given the circumstances. Coco didn't know what it was, but something about the man was off. But a survivor is a survivor and their orders were to rescue as many survivors as possible. Team CFVY and Blume approached the man, then he spoke.

"I take it that you are the rescue team?" he asked as he pointed to Coco and company.

"That's right." Coco replied. Something about this man was just screaming wrong. Every instinct in her body was telling her that she in danger, but she didn't know why. What was this strange vibe she was getting from him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Mard Geer. But that is unimportant. Tell me, are you Hunstman?" Mard Geer asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Perfect. Then you will make for excellent test subjects." Mard Geer said as he gave a smile fit for the devil.

By now every bone in Coco's body was screaming at her to run. However she was a Huntress, and she couldn't afford to run in the face of danger. Without even thinking she raised her gun and aimed it at Mard Geer. Then she pulled the trigger, not even realizing what the implications meant.

High caliber bullets sprayed out from her gun towards Mard Geer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Blume and her teammates.

Coco, finally getting a grip on herself, realized what she had just done. "Oh god..."

However her despair was short lived as she and her teammates gazed at the spot where Mard Geer was standing. A wall of thorns had erupted from the ground and had shielded him from the hail of lead.

"Impressive. You must be quite skilled to be able to sense my killing intent. You truly are the perfect test subjects." Mard Geer said as the wall withdrew.

"What the hell..." Coco uttered.

Mard Geer snapped his fingers. "Kill them."

Suddenly a mass dropped from the sky and landed on Blume, killing him instantly.

Team CFVY scattered and turned to see what had happened. Standing on top of Blume's dead body was a massive Beowolf with thorns growing on it's body. It was snarling and growling at the Huntsman as it began to devour Blume's body.

"I guess that's what happened to the townspeople." stated Velvet.

"Yeah, now let's kill it! Bullhead R-15, back off! We got company!" Coco yelled as she aimed her gun at the beast. She fired but her shots missed as the creature lunged into the air towards her. Coco continued to fire before folding up her gun and doing a back-flip to avoid the Grimm. As she landed she swung her gun bag upwards and caught the Beowolf in the chin which sent it staggering back.

As it stumbled backwards, Velvet jumped up and drop-kicked it to the back of the head. The Beowolf recoiled in pain, but quickly spun around to swing at Velvet. However its claws were stopped by Yatsuhashi's blade. The force of the swing was massive and it took everything Yastuhashi had not to be flung from the beasts strike. He then pressed he free hand to the blunt edge of the blade and pushed on it. The extra strength that he used was enough to slice into the Beowolfs hand and deflected its arm away from him. The Grimm then brought its other hand around to slash at him, but Yatsuhashi swung his blade around as well and parried the strike.

"Fox!" Yatsuhashi called out.

Fox ran up and jumped off of Yatsuhashi's back and launched himself at the Beowolf's chest. He pressed his wrists together and struck at the beast with a double palm strike. Fox then spun and slashed his arm blades at the Beowolf's chest, opening up a nasty gash.

The beast jumped backwards to avoid further punishment and recover.

"Man, this bastard is tough!" Coco said.

"I agree. Normally not even an Alpha Beowolf would give us this much of a fight." replied Yatsuhashi.

The Beowolf then lunged forward and the battle continued.

Meanwhile Mard Geer watched on with a discerning eye from a nearby rooftop. "These professional Huntsman seem to be more competent then the guards from earlier. Their Aura is stronger too." Mard Geer took note as one of the fighters took a hit. "However this beast was of the lowest class before I transformed it, and now it fights as one of the higher classes. I can only imagine what I could do with an army of them. Especially if I was to turn an Alpha." Mard Geer said as he smirked.

Yatsuhashi stabbed his blade into the Beowolfs tail, pinning it in place. "Now!"

Coco unfolded her gun again and aimed at the trapped Beowolf. As soon as Yatsuhashi was out of the way she fired. The bullets pelted the beasts hide like a torrential downpour. Coco kept firing until she was sure that the Beowolf wouldn't be getting back up again and soon its body was reduced to nothing more than honeycomb.

The group let out a sigh of relief when the perforated body of the Grimm fell to the ground with a thud and began to decay.

"I guess that's that." Coco said as she and her team took a quick breather.

"Yes, I suppose it is." came a rather arrogant voice.

The group turned to see Mard Geer walking towards them with a smug look on his face. "You have done well against my pet. But your battle has provided me with all the data I need." he said cryptically. Team CFVY tensed up as they prepared for another battle.

Mard Geer, seeing this, decided to put their fears to rest. "No need to get feisty. I have already accomplished what I set out to do. And as such, since you were such good test subjects, I will permit you to live a while longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" spat Coco.

"Be careful Coco, he's not normal." warned Velvet.

"Your friend is right. No need to throw your life away searching for answers that are beyond you standing. Now I will take my leave." Mard Geer said as he turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Coco shouted as her gun spun up. However...

"Such arrogance." Mard Geer said as he pointed his fingers towards Coco.

*shck*

"Wha?" Coco looked down at her chest and protruding from it was a thorny vine covered in her own blood. She in such a complete state of shock that she couldn't even comprehend that she had just been wounded. Her grip on her gun loosened as it fell to the ground with a clatter.

"COCO!" her teammates screamed as they ran over to her. The vine retracted and left a small hole in her chest. She was barely able to remain standing as she began to cough up blood which ran down her chin. Her limp body fell forward into the arms of her teammate Yatsuhashi.

Her teammates were crying tears as Yatsuhashi cradled their leaders wounded form. Their saddened eyes turned to glares like daggers directed towards the man responsible. Mard Geer.

"You do not see your impending deaths. And you lack the knowledge of your own weakness. Such infinite ignorance, how do I love it so." Mard Geer said as he left.

"Bullhead R-15, this is team CFVY, we need a medic ASAP! We got a severely wounded team member down here!" Yatsuhashi all but yelled into his scroll.

"Roger that. Bullhead R-15 is on its way."

"Don't worry Coco. You're gonna be alright." Velvet said with tears in her eyes as she gripped her team leaders hand.

"Vel...?"

"Coco?!" Velvet nearly jumped up at her team leaders weak voice. "Yes, it's me."

"Is everyone... alright?"

"Yes, yes everyone is alright." Velvet nodded vigorously. "Now just stay with us. You're gonna be alright. We'll get you back to Beacon and the doctor's will fix you up."

"Thank god... you're all okay..." Coco said as her hand went limp and her eyes closed.

"Coco?" called Velvet. "Coco?"

No response.

"Coco, please don't do this to me." Velvet pleaded.

Still no response.

"Coco please!"

Her body remained motionless.

Tears were streaming down Velvet's face like never before. Coco was someone that Velvet had always looked up to. Someone who always helped her out. She gave her the confidence she needed when she first joined the team and she never thought less of her for being a faunus. They had shared an unspoken bond and were the best of friends. But Velvet had always wanted something more than that. Something special that only the two of them could share, but she was always too afraid to ask if Coco felt the same way. Now it was too late to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Chapter 6 huzzah! Sorry, but no Mard Geer this chapter, just filler. Hope you like it though. I took another risk. Remember to R &R because I take your reviews into consideration. Still like I said, not sure how many pairings I will do.**

 **Be sure to check out the new, The Demon of Remnant: Side Stories.**

 **Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!**

 _Chapter 6_

 _Weep not for roads untraveled._

 _Weep not for sights unseen._

 _May your love never end._

 _And if you need a friend,_

 _There's a seat here alongside me._

 **(-)**

"Move out of the way!" shouted the doctors as they rushed Coco Adel to the emergency room. They were currently escorting her down the halls of Redmund Memorial Hospital for emergency surgery. Her team was not far behind as they were concerned for their leaders well being.

"Her pulse is faint but it is still there!"

"Someone get a crash cart!"

"What is her blood type? We need to start transfusions now!"

Various doctors were shouting orders and performing medical procedures on the girls near lifeless body. A breathing mask was strapped to her face and and IV with a steady drip of Aura infused painkillers was administered to her system.

The remainder of team CFVY could only pray in silence for their leader to pull through as the cart she was on was ushered through a door to the OR. The team was held back by the staff and told to go to the waiting room for now.

"But what about Coco?!" asked Velvet with tears in her eyes.

"We will do the best we can for her, but it's not looking good. i'd estimate only a 30% chance that she pulls through this." the doctor said apologetically.

Velvet broke down into further tears as her teammates comforted her and guided her back to the waiting room.

The three of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours before they were approached by their headmaster, Professor Ozpin. He wore a somber look on his face as he walked over to the team. Velvet had cried near all the tears she could and her eyes were red and puffy. Yatsuhashi was sitting in a meditative pose as he did his best to remain composed. And Fox was silent as always, but this silence had a rather angry feel to it.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your leader." Ozpin started as he sat in a seat across from them. "If she's a fighter then I am sure she will pull through. But right now I need you to be strong for her. As I am aware, you had a rather unusual encounter in the town of Parton."

"... That's one way of putting it." said Yatsuhashi.

"If you would be willing, I want to debrief you personally. But by all means, take your time if you are not ready. I understand if you want to wait to hear about your leaders condition first." Ozpin said kindly before getting up to leave.

"Wait." came Velvet's voice. "I'll tell you what happened."

"Thank you miss Scarletina." Ozpin said as he led Velvet off.

"You guys be sure to message me if something comes up, alright?" she asked as she turned back to her team.

"Of course." Yatsuhashi replied.

 **(-)**

"So, what exactly happened?" Ozpin asked a rather emotional but still collected Velvet. They were currently in an empty office on the other side of the hospital that was vacated for them to use.

"Well, when we arrived at the town of Parton, we were greeted by the sight of blood everywhere. Claw marks carved into the ground and building that were easily large enough to belong to an Alpha Beowolf. But the source of the marks was even worse than we could have imagined."

Ozpin took in the information carefully, making certain to remember every detail.

"... and on our way back we ran into another survivor. He said his name was Mard Geer." she said as she went on to describe the man. "Something about him was just wrong and we all noticed it. He had said something about us being test subjects. Before we knew it Coco had opened fire on the man, but her bullets never hit him. A wall of vines erupted from the grounds to protect him. Then he snapped his fingers and a monstrous Beowolf dropped from the sky. I think he was controlling it. The Beowolf was not an Alpha, but was easily the size of one. It had elongated claws and fangs and its fur was ruffled and even more frightening. It also had some sort of thorny vines growing on its body." Velvet took a moment to catch her breath. "It took a while, but we finally managed to kill it. Then Mard Geer returned. He said he was going to let us go for being good test subjects but, but..." Velvet did her best to stifle a tear. "Coco tried to shoot him, but he raised his hand and a vine shot through her chest!"

By now Velvet had broken down in tears again having finally gotten out all the pertinent information.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he took the story in. Just who was this Mard Geer? And what did he do to control a Grimm?

"That will be all for now miss Scarletina. You may rejoin your team."

Velvet took her leave and headed back to the medical wing, leaving Ozpin alone to sort out his thoughts.

"What a mess."

The door to the room creaked open and Ozpin was greeted by the sight of his most trusted aide, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Is everything all right sir?"

"I should have sent a more experienced team. I thought that since they were second years that they could handle a lone Grimm. I was wrong."

"You had no way of knowing what woulfd happen." Glynda said as she put a comforting hand on the older mans shoulder.

"Be that as it may. This, Mard Geer, has taken it upon himself to attack an innocent settlement and harm my students." Ozpin said as the faintest hint of rage built within him. His grip on his cane tightening. "And if he thinks he is going to get off scott free, then he has another thing coming."

"He won't sir. Of that I can assure you."

"I am going to recall Qrow early. There is a good chance that this person may be linked to the goings on of late."

 **(-)**

Velvet walked the halls somberly as she made her way back to the medical wing. She had yet to hear from Yatsuhashi, but she still wanted to be as near to Coco as she could. Just then, as she turned the corner, her scroll received a message.

As soon as Velvet read it she rushed down the hall as fast as she could.

 _She is out of the OR, we can see her now._

Velvet might have broken a new land speed record for the fastest hundred meter dash as she dodged out of the way of passersby. She arrived back in the waiting room where she found Fox and Yatsuhashi.

"How is she?"

"The doctors said that she is stable but still unconscious. They don't know when she will wake back up." Yatsuhashi answered.

"Oh thank god, she's alright." Velvet said as she crumpled to the ground and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, she is. Now let's go see her." Yatsuhashi said as he held out his hand to help Velvet up.

The trio made their way down the hall to the ICU. The nurse at the desk had been kind enough to direct them down the hall where they arrived at Coco's room.

It was what you would expect of a hospital room. White, devoid of any real amenities, and sterile clean. In the center of the room, hooked up to various medical equipment and with bandages wrapped around her chest, was Coco.

The smell of antiseptic hung in the air and tickled Velvet's nose. The ever present beep of the heart monitor was a comforting sound despite the current situation. After all, it meant that Coco was still alive.

Although they weren't allowed to get near her, just seeing that she was out of harms way was good enough for them. Velvet broke down into tears of joy as she sobbed her heart out. Yatsuhashi watched the display and gave Velvet a comforting pat on the back. She had confided in him her feelings for Coco and he had supported her in her endeavors. He could only imagine what she was feeling right now.

Fox however looked on in silence as he always did. But to the trained eye one would notice the ever slight smile that crept across his lips.

After having spent a good chunk of time sitting at Coco's bedside the trio left to head back to Beacon to get some rest and wash up.

 **(-)**

It didn't take long for rumors to start to spread about what happened to team CFVY when they got back from their mission.

"Did you hear that..."

"No way! I thought..."

"No, what really happened was..."

The trio of team CFVY ignored the incessant rumors as well as the questions that came along with them and just replied that Coco was in the hospital. They did their best to return to life as normal, but that was hard to do without their leader. Without a full team they were pulled from the mission board and thhey would have to trade off partners during training.

Aside from that each one of the three channeled their grief in different ways. Yatsuhashi began meditating more often, Fox threw himself into more rigorous training, and Velvet would constantly visit Coco whenever she had free time. Such as she did today.

It was late in the evening when Velvet arrived at the hospital carrying a potted flower in her hands. It had been three days since that fateful mission and Coco still showed no sign of waking up. But that didn't cause Velvet to lose hope. It was like Professor Ozpin said; If she's a fighter she will pull through. And Coco was most certainly a fighter.

Velvet made her way to Coco's room where she was greeted by a doctor.

"Ah, miss Velvet. How nice of you to visit your friend again. We just got finished with our checkup and she is looking good so feel free to take your time." the doctor said kindly.

"Thank you sir." Velvet replied.

As she walked into the room she placed the flower on the end table before pulling up a chair to Coco's bed.

"Hey Coco, how are you doing?" she asked.

No response.

"I've been doing pretty well, but things aren't the same without you. Fox has been really hard on himself with training and Yatsuhashi has been trying to find his 'inner peace' as he calls it."

"..."

"I really miss you. You have no idea how much." Velvet said as she lowered her head.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her expression brightened. "I brought you an orchid. I know that they are your favorite." she said as she gestured to the flower. "I hope you like it."

"..."

"Class was alright today. That asshole Cardin picked on me again during lunch, but Yatsu got tired of his crap and socked him right in the nose. That was nice of him."

"..."

"Listen Coco, there's something I want to tell you. Something important."

"..."

"And, I know you probably can't hear me, so that's why I have the courage to say it now. I have been beating myself up for not saying it sooner, but I feel like if I don't say it now then I won't ever have the confidence to say it again." Velvet said as she took Coco's hand in hers.

"..."

"So even if you don't hear this, I just wanted to say... I love you."

"..."

"I love you with all my heart and I really hope you wake up soon so that i can say it to you for real." She said as she squeezed Coco's hand.

Velvet sat there like that for a good ten minuets before getting up to leave, but was stopped when she felt a tug at her hand. She looked down and saw Coco's fingers entwined with hers.

"What? When did I..." Velvet said as her gaze drifted to Coco's face. A slight twitch in the eye was not missed by the rabbit faunus.

"Coco?"

Her eyes began to slowly open.

"Coco!" Velvet cried as tears of joy began to stream down her face.

"Hey there Vel." Coco said as she brought Velvet in for a painful embrace.

"Careful now, we don't want to tear out your stitches." Velvet said as the two separated.

"Oh? And here I thought you would want more."

"Eh? W-what do you mean?" Velvet stuttered ever so slightly. Had Coco heard her after all?

"You love me, don't you?" Coco teased.

Velvet's face turned as red as a tomato as she curled up into a ball on the floor out of embarrassment. "You heard me?!"

"Kind of. I actually have known for a while now."

Velvet shot up off the ground at the and gave Coco a look of disbelief. "What?! How?!"

"They way you always look at me, how you constantly want to spend time together, how you always blush when you see me in the communal shower among other things. But mostly from intuition."

"Oh, I wish I could just crawl up into a ball and disappear. Wait, if you knew then why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to confess of course. We both share the same feelings for each other so I figured it was only a matter of time before we got together. Plus it was also amusing to watch you agonize over me." Coco teased.

"Grr, you're mean." Velvet pouted, but then the words Coco said finally processed into her brain. "What do you mean 'we both share the same feelings'?"

Coco put a hand over her mouth as if to take back what she said. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did."

"Well I guess I might as well get this over with now." Coco said as she took a deep breath. "I love you Velvet."

Velvet didn't think that she would ever hear those words from her crush and she cried yet again at having finally heard them. "Are you being serious?"

Coco smiled in response. "Completely. Now come here."

The two of them locked eyes and began to slowly lean in closer. As their lips approached they closed their eyes and tilted their heads to the side ever so slightly. Then their lips met. It was a euphoric high unlike anything they had ever felt before, being able to kiss the person you loved. It wasn't the greatest of kisses by far as Coco's lips were chapped and Velvet was wet with tears, but it was the first of many that they would share.

"Ahem." came a voice from the doorway.

The two of them instantly seperated and looked over to find Yatsuhashi, Fox, and one of the doctors standing in the doorway.

"Is this a bad time?"

"Kind of ruined the moment there doc." said Coco with a slight blush on her face as she pouted. Meanwhile Velvet was curled up in the corner from the embarrassment.

 **A/N- You didn't really think that I was going to kill her off that easily now did you? The Crosshares ship isn't sinking yet.**


End file.
